Sudden Interest
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: AxelxKairi. Takes place after KH2. Kairwaits for Sora and Riku to return,again. She meets Axel for the second time and realizes that resentment isn't the only feeling she has for her former captor. I Still suck @ summaries, sorry. BTW, Merry Christmas!


The water brushed against Kairi's ankles briskly, the waves were smaller than usual and the water was warmer too. She bent down to pick up a small sea shell. She held it up to the sun and watched the rays of light reflect against one another. A tiny rainbow was before her eyes and gone in a flash. She needed a distraction from what was going on in her life. Sora and Riku were on an adventure without her. _How long am I going to be here?_ She thought to herself. _This is all I've ever known, this stupid island. Why did they have to leave me here?_ She turned to look back at the road leading to her home island, when she saw Axel sitting on the trail. He was staring out into the distance, mesmerized by the scene of the ocean.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi yelled from across the beach. Axel looked up with sad eyes. _Is he sad?_ She walked up to him as he rose from his spot.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kairi, I was just reflecting on some memories. Was I bothering you?" Kairi looked in amazement.

"You care if you're bothering me? Wow."

"Well, my bad princess. I won't pretend in front of you." _Sheesh, doesn't she know a Nobody when she sees one?_ He thought to himself.

"So you admit that you don't care!" Kairi said accusingly.

"I can't care." Axel confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi cocked her head to the side. Axel sat back down and watched the waves again. "I don't have a heart or emotions to feel with, so I apologize for the fact that I can't feel."

"Well then your apology doesn't mean much either." Axel chuckled and Kairi took a seat next to him.

"What brings you to his island?"

"This island is my escape. Sometimes even I need to escape the daily troubles of the Organization. You will never know who annoying Saix can be when he doesn't get his power tip fix."

"Really? Well I'd love to escape this island, just for one day."

"Do you want to come back with me?" Kairi looked at the Flurry. "What?!" She blinked rapidly.

"Stupid question, my bad." Axel stood up and stretched. "Well, good bye Ms. Kairi." He opened a portal, took a few steps towards it then Kairi ran up in front of it. "You can't go I need someone to talk to." Axel smiled and nodded his head.

"Humph, well isn't this strange. Sure I'll talk to you. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, stuff."

"Stuff? Like what?"

"Music, what kind of music do you like?" Kairi took his hand and led him to a park somewhere closer to town. They sat on the slide and began to talk.

"Well music huh, I like Fall Out Boy. What about you?"

"I like Britney Spears and Hey Monday. What is your favorite song from Fall Out Boy?"

"That's a good one, Thanks For The Memories I guess. What about your favorite songs?"

"From Britney it's Sometimes and from Hey Monday it's Arizona. What is your favorite movie?" Kairi pushed.

"Why the sudden interest to know me? I did kidnap you after all." Kairi looked down and blushed. _But I want to know, I don't feel angry about what you did. Not anymore._ But she wasn't going to tell him that, she was going to lie and pretend it was a sudden interest like he said.

"I don't know I just want to know you that's all. And can I really go with you to your castle?"

"If you want to, but what about your parents?"

"They didn't seem to miss me once I returned the first time so what makes you think they'll miss me if I go away for a little while longer?"

"Good point but you'll have to come back and visit me sometimes, alright?" Kairi nodded her head and Axel opened a portal once again. The two walked through the dark corridor and entered the castle.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I want to keep my romance fics as close to the KH story as possible but it was harder to do in this one. I hope you liked it, let me know if you did cuz I'm thinking about adding another *gulp* chapter. If you guys like it then I'll write about what happened when she met ALL of the members for the first time. Thanks again and I don't own any one mentioned in this fic, they are © of Square Enix and Disney.


End file.
